Bound To You
by justathought47
Summary: Jackson and April are married and expecting their first child. Two weeks from her delivery things start getting in the way of their joyful event. Japril endgame. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone. I have always loved the song "Bound to You" by Christina Aguilera. The lyrics remind me so much of Japril. Here is just a little something to tide us over until the première. I hope to update this weekend. I don't know where its going now, but hopefully it will be an interesting journey. Please excuse any grammar and punctuation errors. Happy reading.**

April silently fumed as she looked up from the sofa to the wall clock hanging near the entrance of their apartment.  
Jackson had texted her at 5pm, just as her shift was ending, to tell her that he would be working late, again. It was the same imaginary pro bono patient that had supposedly required his services three nights this past week.  
She knew he was lying to her, and as each second ticked off the clock her anger ticked up a notch.

"10:30 pm. I guess Jackson's booty call is going to go on half the night since I stopped putting out," she sighed while pushing aside a stack of medical journals she had put on the sofa with a package of Hershey's chocolate bars.

April gently rubbed her active baby bump as she shifted slightly from the mound of throw pillows she was leaning against to put her feet up on the ottoman.  
No matter how mad she was it was hard to not smile when she felt her little one kicking.  
"OK baby. Mama's hurrying," April cooed to her belly as she popped a piece of candy into her mouth.  
Chocolate was big on baby Avery's list of must haves. Another reason April was convince it was a girl.  
They had decided against finding out the sex of the baby. She was due so close to their wedding anniversary they were going to let it be a surprise present to themselves.

April shoved another pillow behind her trying to get comfortable.  
She would kill for a back rub from Jackson right now. God did he give goooooood back rubs.  
Since she was more likely to kill him, the pillows would have to do.  
It had been ten days since April had allowed him to touch her in any way. Her body was drained, both emotionally and physically.  
"Two more weeks baby and you are getting new accommodations."

Suffering with swollen feet, an aching back, and general exhaustion was not so much to endure when her reward was going to be a beautiful baby.  
Although, April frowned, she was not willing to suffer through Jackson having an affair just so the baby had a father in the home. Tonight she going to confront him and tell him to end it or get out.

April never would have believed Jackson would cheat on her if she hadn't seen it with her own eyes.  
They had been so happy, and it wasn't as though he hadn't been getting any.  
They made love constantly since their marriage. They craved each other, even with her ever-expanding belly. First because they were in their honeymoon phase, then quickly, and un-expectantly, because of her hormonal phase.  
If there was one man on the planet that didn't need to look elsewhere for a booty call it was definitely Jackson Avery.

The worse part, it wasn't even some random hook-up because of a marital argument or a drunken lapse in judgment.  
Not that that would be anymore forgivable, but at least she would have felt less deceived.  
No, Jackson had started sleeping with Stephanie again.  
It was all just so sleazy.

"I guess breaking marriage vows is not unbecoming an Avery," she sarcastically thought while glancing again at the clock.  
She wasn't even reading the journal she was now flipping through, she just needed something to do with her hands.  
April began to fantasize about tossing the closet full of his beloved sneakers into the trash.  
Better yet, not the entire closet, just the left sneaker from each pair. That would really send him into orbit. He would have a visual reminder of what he lost.  
Poetic justice, since he was also in the process of losing her.  
Tears started burning her eyes at the thought of them being over.

It just didn't make sense.  
Their amazing physical relationship was nothing compared to the emotional connection they shared.  
Once they finally admitted that they loved one another, it was like a floodgate had opened and they were able to talk about anything and everything.  
The past, the present, and the future that seemed so clearly laid before them.  
When she discovered she was pregnant they were so excited.  
He seemed mesmerized by the changes in her body. He would linger over every inch of her, especially her abdomen where their baby thrived.  
Jackson had always communicated by touch, and he and their child were bonding by that shared trait.  
From the very beginning of her pregnancy, when he would caress her stomach, it was almost mystical.  
As though she was feeling a father and child reaching out to one another. When the baby grew and then began to move, she felt the baby follow Jackson's hands. Like a purring kitten being petted.  
She knew with every ounce of her being that he loved their baby.  
That's what made his affair so unbelievable.  
Why would he allow their family to be torn apart.

She tried to reason that maybe he was starting to feel too much pressure from running the hospital and the Harper Avery Foundation.  
But even that seemed improvable.  
He had grown more confident with his role in the HA Foundation as well as his hospital duties.  
Jackson had matured into a top notch plastic surgeon that was quite capable of handling a family and a career.  
Gone were the days that he hid from his legacy, and with that he became the man his father never was.  
Something he had confided in April that he had feared most in his life.

The tears switched back to anger when she saw it was after eleven.  
She was so full of pent up hostility that she was practically tearing the pages from the binding.  
Jackson was lucky she was manhandling the latest edition of the New England Journal of Medicine and not a certain part of his anatomy.

April thought back to ten days ago.  
She had a horrible day in the ER. One of the worst in recent memory.  
A two year old toddler was brought in with one of the most severe allergic reaction to a bee sting she had ever seen.  
They had done everything they could, but it was just to late.  
Telling the parents was devastating as she could feel their anguish.  
She went up to the burn center to find Jackson. She needed to feel his protective arms wrapped around her and their baby. Jackson always made April feel safe.  
But what she saw shattered her.

She had caught them when they had apparently finished their romp.  
Jackson was slipping out of the on call room, and Stephanie was clearly visible in the background putting her scrub top back on. April hid herself behind a linen cart, gripping the wall trying to calm her pounding heart. She had to process what was happening.

She was in a daze the rest of the day. Everything that she thought about their marriage was a lie.  
He wasn't even trying to spare her feelings by going to a hotel or Stephanie's apartment.  
Anyone could have seen them going into the on call room, and someone most likely had.  
She wouldn't be surprised if entire hospital wasn't laughing behind her back.  
They all probably would think she deserved it after running out of the barn with Jackson.  
How could she not expect karma to someday bite her in the ass.

She was jarred from her thoughts when she heard keys enter the lock in the door. There he stood. Her not so prince charming.

Hey Babe, he said after hanging his keys on the hook and entering the livingroom.  
"Anything left over from dinner? I'm starved".

Final straw. Definitely the final straw.  
April's face broke out in red blotches and her teeth started grinding.

"Starved, I bet after the workout you had" she snapped. "And since when have you developed a palate for leftovers?"  
Decorative pillows started flying at his face.

"April".

"Don't you dare use that smooooooth "April" with me. I am not in the mood".

"Yeah, well lately you haven't been in the mood for anything. What is your problem," he asked a little to forcefully for her liking.

"My problem. My problem! Errrrr!" She was swollen, tired, broken hearted, but more than anything else she was thoroughly pissed.  
What did he expect, a warm dinner after screwing around with Stephanie all evening.

She wasn't even looking anymore at what she was throwing, anything that she could grab would do.  
More pillows, medical journals, unopened Hershey's chocolate bars.  
He faced a steady barrage of objects along with April's frustrated vocal grunts when she missed.  
She paused for a split second feeling something familiar in her hand.  
Looking down she realized it was her cellphone.  
Jackson noted that was quickly sat safely in her lap. But then she spotted his remote and the game was back on.

He made a leaping catch like he was back in college stretching for a touchdown.  
"Really?" he said as he got back up off the floor holding the remote.

"Yeah, really!" she shouted, not pleased that she missed destroying his boy toy.

Jackson was tempted to ship her off to Switzerland to visit Cristina since she liked mean Kepner so much. He didn't know what to do. For the past few weeks April had turned into a raging, hormonal stranger. He tried everything he could think of to pull her out of it. Nothing worked. In fact, she seemed to get more nasty and distant.

For eight months she had been the most adorable pregnant woman, and he stressed the word had.

Jackson was so enjoying her that he was willing to keep her as barefoot and pregnant as she wanted.  
She was glowing, carefree, confident and horny. She was radiant. Until about ten days ago, at the end of her eight month, when she turned into a royal bitch.  
He kept looking on her back for the off switch.  
If this is what pregnancy hormones were going to do to her, he was making an appointment for a vasectomy and this baby was going to be an only child!

His mental musing momentarily distracted him until her slipper hit him squarely in the chest.

"Stop, just stop!" he barked as he dashed to the sofa and sat down facing her. He had taken her off guard so he was quickly able to grasp her hands gently, but firmly. He was practically hugging her to reach around the baby to her hands.

April was heavily panting from exertion and her anger. She blew at a stray lock of hair that was covering her left eye. Jackson was feeling a lot of things looking at his very pregnant wife while she was in this state. It was the closest they had physically been in ten days. Mostly he was feeling the need to kiss her.

April recognized that look. "He wouldn't dare," she thought to herself. "Didn't he get enough from his mistress tonight." Yeah, he would.

Jackson leaned in to her and captured her lips, reminiscent of their time in the mens bathroom in San Francisco.

"Oww," he yelled, pulling back from her and releasing her hands. She bit him. Of all the things he thought was going to happen, that was a shock. He put his hand up to his mouth only to realize she drew blood. She was taking this to a whole new level.

April had scooted away from him to stand up, facing him like a warrior going to battle.

"That's it. I give up!" Jackson stormed over to the kitchen to get a tissue. "I know the pregnancy is starting to take a toll on you, but you are seriously acting fucking crazy right now".

"You want to know what crazy is Jackson. Yeah, let's play that game. Let me see," she said tapping a finger to her lips while pretending to think. "Oh, I know," she snapped her fingers in the air as if she was suddenly stuck with a bright idea. "How about I strap an eighteen pound bowling ball to your man parts and you can see how that feels. How about we try that! And then, after you lug that around for I don't know, let's say nine months, I let you see me with another man as your reward."

"Wait a second. What?" Jackson was truly confused by that statement.

"I saw you and Stephanie," she vehemently replied. "You know, if you are going to start screwing around, at least keep it out of the hospital."

She saw it. It was a light of recognition that flashed in his eyes. Now he knew she knew.

"April, let me explain."

"I'm pregnant, exhausted, and broken hearted, but I am not stupid Jackson. I saw you and her in the on call room. What do you want to explain, what position you both prefer?"

Jackson felt horrible. She had been carrying this around all this time. He could see the pain in her eyes. How was he going to let her know he wasn't cheating. All he did was set out to help someone, but in the process he was hurting the one he loved when she was most vulnerable.

"I am going to bed. Don't you even think about following me," she announced. "I am too tired to deal with anymore tonight."

Jackson simply nodded knowing she needed to rest. He, on the other hand, needed to figure out how to make her understand it wasn't what it appeared to be. He wasn't cheating. He would never cheat on her. But he couldn't prove it to her without breaking patient confidentiality.


	2. Chapter 2

Jackson had yet to be to sleep. He sat on the sofa looking out the sliding glass doors as the sun came up. He was never _that guy_ who looked at a sunrise romantically. But now all he could think about was how much the colors matched the hair of a certain red head that should be curled up at his side. April had shown him how to appreciate a sunrise.

Pretty amazing considering where they were a year ago. But that was just the problem, Jackson thought as he ran his hand over his head. Where he was a year ago had got him in this current mess and there was no easy answer. Someone was going to be hurt, but he be damned if he would allow it to be April.

Jackson listened to her moving around the bedroom throughout the night. It troubled him that she couldn't sleep. She needed to rest. The pregnancy had been relatively easy for her but the past few weeks he could see April struggling with the constant changes in her body. Now that he knew what she had been dealing with emotionally he was even more concerned.

They needed to talk, but with neither of them having slept he didn't think now was the right time. He picked up his cellphone to check the time. He had a board meeting scheduled this morning, one that required his presence. He also saw two messages from Alex and one from Stephanie.

He made his way to the bedroom to get ready for work while bracing himself for whatever he was going to face when they saw each other this morning. If last night was an indication, he should be wearing protective gear.

When he entered their room he could hear April in the master bath. She was vomiting. He quickly walked over to the open door to check on her. April was kneeling in front of the toilet, that was expected, reprimanding their unborn child was not.

"Whose side are you on anyway?" she winced while holding a damp wash cloth to her face and taking another blow to her ribs.

She was kicked hard, and often, all night.

To top that off, she was now suffering with morning sickness for the first time EVER. "You waited nine months and decide to do this to me now?" she asked miserably. "God, you have your father's bad timing." April started groaning as another bout of nausea hit her.

Suddenly she felt a familiar pair of hands on her back. She tried to shrug him away.

"Don't April," he pleaded softly, resting his forehead on the back of her head as he knelt down behind her. "Just let me be here for you. For both of you," he coaxed as he rubbed circles up and down her back.

There was no more fight left in her. She didn't turn around but simply closed her eyes and nodded.

Jackson felt the muscles in her back relax and accept his caress. It was a far cry from reconciliation, but at least she was letting him touch her.

He held onto her pony tail as she bent forward and continued to throw up.  
April was thankful her back was to him as she began to cry silently. All these feelings were hitting her at once. She was literally to sick and tired to put them in the right order. She hated herself for being so weak when it came to him. For still loving and needing his comfort when he was the one who caused her so much pain. "Shhhh," he whispered next to her ear as his other hand continued its soothing pattern on her back. It was like he was lulling her brain to just shut off for a while and accept him taking care of her.

April reach for his hand that was by her neck, brought it down to the belly and leaned back into him. "Just a minute," she told herself. "Just pretend the past few weeks hadn't happened for just a minute."

Jackson slid his other hand around to her front and caressed their child. After a few moments she began to feel the nauseousness subside. April gradually leaned further back until she was being completely cradled in his arms. He eased the wash cloth from her hands and wiped her tear stained face.

"I love you," he said gently near her ear as he kissed her temple. Jackson tucked her head under his chin, "You have to know in your heart that I would never cheat on you no matter what you saw." He couldn't stand seeing her like this. He was wracked with guilt. "I would never do that to you."

April didn't know what to think anymore. Her heart knew he loved her, and only her, but her mind couldn't erase the image and doubt it caused.

"How about I make you some tea and toast," he asked as he kissed the top of her head.

"Yeah," she replied weakly as she sat up and he helped her to stand.

They were awkwardly facing each other for a moment. Jackson brought his hand up and swept a stray lock of hair behind her ear. They looked into each others eyes as his thumb traced her jaw. "I'll go put your tea on," he finally said breaking the tension between them before leaving the room.

She was in the midst an emotional whirlwind. Where did this leave them. Didn't he feel the need to explain what was happening. She knew what she saw, but if there was an explanation to it why was he being so evasive. Why wasn't he volunteering the information. Did he want her to confront him for the answers, or was he silently demanding complete trust in the face of something that was so obvious.

She was off kilter, and she didn't like it. The past two weeks had her doubting everything in her life, and he owed it to her to set the record straight.

She brush her teeth and finished getting dress for her shift. Maybe she should consider taking her maternity leave now. She hated to admit it, but she just didn't have the stamina to keep going. Her body felt depleted and her mind was definitely elsewhere.

When she entered the kitchen Jackson had her tea and toast set at the counter. She sat down on the stool as he stood across from her eating a bowl of cereal. She could feel him watching her as she nibbled on the toast.

"Are you feeling any better?"

"Yeah. I don't know. It's just...," April took a deep breath fighting with herself to say the words. "Are you going to tell me what is going on between you and Stephanie?"

Jackson paused with his spoon halfway to his mouth. He had hope she wouldn't want to go there right now. That she would just accept what he had told her and let it drop, just for this morning. Returning the spoon to the bowl and placing both in the sink, "There is nothing going on between us. What you saw, I can't explain it to you just now. I just need you to believe me when I tell you that I love you, and I am not cheating."

"But you are keeping a secret from me aren't you? And it involves her," April knew the answer. She could see it in his eyes. She just needed him to say it. He had to hear himself say that he was keeping a secret from his wife and that it involved another woman. Just not another woman, a former lover. Maybe if he heard the words out loud he could fully understand what it was doing to her.

"April I will explain it to you, I just can't now."

"Wrong answer," she said pushing herself from the stool. "You don't get to play sort of husband to me Jackson while being a confidant, secret friend, lover or whatever you are to her. I deserve better than that."

"That's not what..."

"How long has it been going on anyway. she continued cutting him off. "When did you start keeping secrets from me?" she could feel her anger rising again. Couldn't he see how wrong this was. What it was doing to them.

"Tell me," she yelled while slamming her hand on the counter.

Just then his cell phone, which was only inches from her hand, lit up displaying the name Stephanie.

They both looked down at the phone and then at each other.

"Just saying you love me doesn't make this right. It actually makes what's going on all wrong," she yelled as she picked up her purse. "You had better figure out what she means to you," and with that she grab her keys, and left.


	3. Chapter 3

Jackson half heartedly listened as the board meeting dragged on.  
April was right. He was keeping secrets for Stephanie. It was just so damn complicated, but he needed it to end. He was going to have to remove himself from the case, which would cause the final surgery to be delayed.  
The only way all this could be avoided would be for Stephanie to come clean.  
That would be her choice once Jackson had the chance to present her with his decision.  
When the meeting had finally ended, Jackson intercepted Alex before he could leave the conference room. "We need to talk," Jackson told him while waiting for the other board members to vacate the room.  
Jackson shut the door after everyone was gone but he remained standing.

"What's up dude," Alex asked, resuming his seat and reaching for another pastry.

Jackson walked over to the chair across the table and opposite Alex's. Placing his hands on the back, he leaned forward to look at his fellow secret keeper.  
"A few weeks ago Stephanie thought that the site was infected," he started. "We went to an on call room so I could check the incision.  
April saw us, and now she thinks we are having and affair."

Alex's eye's grew wide and his eyebrows shot up.  
"That's why she has been hell on wheels lately. I just thought she was just being a hormonal bitch, no offense. But even I was feeling sorry for you."

"Yeah, well, no offense taken since I was thinking the same thing.  
I just found out last night what she thought was going on with me and Steph. Let's just say the Grey Sloan pitcher slot is permanently filled."

Alex smirked.

"I am going to tell Stephanie that I need to come off the case unless she let's me explain things to April. I just wanted you to have a heads up."

"You are going to have a long wait if you are planning on talking to Stephanie today. She just went in with Shepherdess on a six hour procedure.  
They bumped my friggin bowel resection until tomorrow to make room."

"Great. That's just great," Jackson began to pace. He wanted this settled. He couldn't let April keep thinking that he was purposefully hiding things from her.  
Once she knew the entire story she would understand this had nothing to do with left over feelings for Stephanie. It was just a case that had a lot of extenuating circumstances.

"I feel for you dude, but if that's it I am meeting Jo for lunch."

"Yeah, that's it. I am going to grab a bite myself. I missed dinner last night and didn't eat much breakfast."

"What she do, break all the dishes," Alex laughed at his own joke as Jackson frowned.

When they got to the cafeteria they parted once Alex spotted Jo. Jackson noticed April sitting alone and grabbed himself a sandwich before joining her.  
He was glad to see her eating.

"Hey," he said before sitting down.

She just looked up at him and continued eating her chocolate ice cream.

"I see you and the baby made up," he said nodding towards Hershey candy wrapper.

"Yes, as a matter of fact we have," she said in an overly cheerful voice. "But than the baby isn't keeping any secrets from me, the rest I can forgive," April hoped she drove the point home. She got up to leave and had only taken two steps when she doubled over with a contraction.

"What did I tell you about your timing," she groaned.

Jackson was at her side in an instant.

**Hi everyone. Thanks for your reviews. Just wanted to post this short update with a few clues. What could be Stephanie's secret. You will find out in the next chapter. Oh, and baby A's arrival...timing is everything...we will see.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi Everyone.**  
**Here we go. Stephanie's secret revealed. Also, I purposefully spelled April's OB name wrong. I personally hope that Geena Davis will be an OB surgeon on Grey's this season...for a few ships ;) This is also the first time I have written a love scene so please be gentle with your reviews.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**As always, please excuse any punctuation or spelling errors.**

"Braxton Hicks," Dr. Gina Davis told them.  
"And before you start telling me how painful it was, and that Braxton Hicks isn't supposed to feel worst than bad menstrual cramps,  
I think you were also feeling pain from your ligaments due to the weight of your uterus. Common for many moms to be, but especially if they are petite."  
The doctor finished making notes in her chart before she continued, "Now will you please follow my instructions and slow down."

"Yes, she will. As of right now she is on maternity leave," Jackson answered.

April's head snapped back and she gave him a dirty look.

He had seen enough. She was physically melting down in front of him. He didn't care how many faces she made.

"You can get dress now. I would like for you to be on bed rest for a few days, but I know you, so please just sit down frequently and avoid stress."

April verbally scuffed at that, but quickly covered by saying "Thank you Dr. Davis, and I will behave. I promise." She was tired, and she really didn't feel good. She was just too stubborn to want to admit it.

"OK then. If anything comes up, call. Otherwise I will see you next week," the doctor told them before she left the room.

"I cleared my schedule and will take you home," Jackson said as he handed her her clothes that Arizona had retrieved from April's locker.

"Why Jackson, you sure have thought of everything. But have you told me everything? Hmmm?"

"Not yet. But I will, tonight. Now get dressed," he said taking her off-guard with a quick peck to the lips.  
Sarcastic April was challenging to deal with to say the least. Thankfully, his hide had been toughened up the past few weeks. He couldn't wait to get his sweet natured wife completely back.

They didn't speak on the car ride home. Both were to wrapped up in their thoughts. April went to take a bath, which was another suggestion from Dr. Davis.  
Jackson texted Stephanie that they needed to talk and to message him as soon as she was out of surgery. He didn't want to do this over the phone, but he also didn't want to leave April alone tonight.

After rummaging through the kitchen, Jackson decided to make spaghetti and a salad for dinner. He went into the bedroom to check on April, but she was still in the bath. After getting no reply from his knock, Jackson entered the bathroom. She had fallen asleep in the tub.

"God you're so beautiful," he said softly. She had put her hair up in a high pony tail, her cheeks were rosy from the heat of the water, and her baby bump was partially sticking out of the water. It was a site he wouldn't forget. He grabbed a few towels and throw blanket from the linen closet. He spread the blanket on the bed and set the towels on the night table.

Jackson returned to the bathroom, after removing his shirt he reached into the tub and scooped her up.

April stirred for a moment before realizing what was happening. She instinctual wrapped her arms around his neck. "Jackson, are you trying to have your way with me? Because you should know I am still mad and you are going to strike out," she said in a more seductive voice than sarcastic.

"Is that so. Than it's a good thing I was only trying to keep you from turning our baby into a prune," he softly replied as he laid her gently on the bed and began to towel her dry.

"You know your not playing fair," she said as she took the other towel to his wet chest. April eventually dropped the towel and began running her hand over his torso.

Jackson rested his forehead to hers and looked into her eyes, "Yeah, I know," he whispered right before he claimed her lips.

He was starved for her, but Jackson kept himself in check and moved slowly and deliberately. He ran his tongue along her bottom lip and she opened her mouth to him. Her hands held his face as he slowly deepened the kiss, sensually mating his tongue to hers.

April moaned into his mouth when his hands cupped her breast and the pad of his thumbs caressed her nipples.

He was setting her body on fire. His tongue and lips glided along her neck towards that sweet spot at her collarbone that always made her toes curl. He lingered there, nipping and sucking. Eventually, he worked his way back up to her mouth for another passionate kiss. They were both panting in need. He pulled away and looked at her with piercing eyes. Taking her left hand, he kiss it by her wedding ring then placed it over his heart while rubbing his thumb over her wedding band. "Me and You."

She knew what he was telling her and tears came to her eyes. "I love you," she said softly as she leaned in and kiss him.

OOOOOO

Jackson slipped quietly from the bed to check his cellphone. April was soundly sleeping and he wanted to talk to Stephanie before she woke up. This needed to be finally behind them.

Stephanie had texted him an hour ago that she was out of surgery, but would be in the pit until midnight. Jackson wasn't going to wait for her shift to end. He told April tonight, and he meant it.

He went back into the bedroom, quietly got dressed, and headed to the hospital.

OOOOOOO

"We need to talk," Jackson told Stephanie after finding her in x-ray.

"OK, I am waiting on results so it has to be quick," she responded following him to an empty exam room.

Jackson didn't like what he was going to do. He still had guilt about what he had done at the wedding, and he didn't want to hurt her again, but he refused to let that interfere with his marriage any longer.

"I think it's best if I remove myself from Michael case. I know there is only one surgery left, but I can't keep this from April any more."

"You can't now. You have been his surgeon for six months. Come on, what's this really about?"

"April saw us in the on call room a few weeks ago. She knows I am keeping secrets for you and she's right. It isn't fair to her."

"Her! Really. You expect me to feel sorry for her right now. Well I don't. My son deserves to have his treatment completed, and that means his final skin graft surgery. You know his case. Bringing in a new doctor will compromise the results. I won't let that happened. He's only eight years old and I don't want him walking around with scars the rest of his life"

"Than you are going to have to let me tell her why I am involved," Jackson reasoned. "I know you don't want him to know your his mother, but it's not like April is going to tell anyone. She won't, so I don't see what the big deal is. Alex and Jo know about him," he tried to reason. "If I can't let April know what's up than I can't continue with his care."

"Fine"

"Fine?"

"Yes, my son comes first. I won't let your wife's insecurity interfere with his care. She's already caused me enough grief."

"That's not fair."

"Well neither is life, but the sun keeps coming up."


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi Everyone. Thanks for your reviews. As always please forgive any spelling or punctuation errors. **

As Jackson drove home he replayed in his mind the conversation he just had with Stephanie.  
He was surprised at the amount of hostility she still harbored towards April.  
They had been married for nearly a year, and he thought Stephanie had moved on.  
At least toward him she had.

Jackson had known while they were dating she had had a baby. She had a c section scar. There was no way Stephanie didn't know he could tell. She never volunteered what had happened and he never asked.

He thought that she had either lost the baby or had put it up for adoption. Raising a child while going to med school, and doing her residency, would have been difficult. Whatever happened, he just assumed it was a closed chapter in her life she didn't want to discuss.

Then, when she approached him six months ago to take on Michael's case, he had agreed. He felt like he owed her after everything that had happened with him and April a year ago.

Shephanie had caught up with him before Shepherd's conjoined twin's surgery, right after April's first ultrasound.  
She explained everything about Michael and his accident.

Shephanie had just turned nineteen when she had the baby. Having been raised by a single mom herself, she knew what she would face trying to raise the baby on her own. The father did not want anything to do with her or the baby after learning of the pregnancy. Shephanie had only sought her residency in Seattle to remain close to her son when the open-adoptive parents moved here when Michael turned six.

While she had limited access to Michael, the adoptive parents kept her involved through pictures and some contact. Michael thought she was a distant aunt. Jackson was actually pretty amazed at how well the parents and Stephanie interacted during his prolong recovery.

Michael had been burned on his face and arms from a freak accident. The bug repellent spray that his father applied had a high alcohol content.  
When he got to close to a campfire his shirt and skin ignited.

Jackson agreed to have Michael transferred to Grey Sloan where he would take the lead on his case. Alex and Jo became involved when he developed respiratory complications, and was admitted to the peds floor.

Technically, Stephanie had also became his patient when she became Michael's skin graft donor. Now, thankfully, there was one final surgery scheduled in six days.

OOOOO

April awoke to an empty bed.  
Stretching like a content feline, her mind zeroed in on bacon. She slipped on a robe and made her way to the kitchen.  
Jackson was no where to be found. She checked her cell for a message from him. There were two messages from her sisters, and one each from Arizona and Meredith checking on how she was feeling. Nothing from Jackson. She figured he got called in on an emergency and didn't have time to text.

April had just finished frying the bacon when she heard him enter.

Jackson smelled his favorite delicacy.

"If this is a craving, score for the boys," he joked, as he wrapped his arms around her from behind and kissed her neck.

She giggled, as she held up the bag of Hershey's sitting by the stove where she was plating the bacon, "Nope, it's just that your daughter would like a little something salty with her sweet."

Jackson laughed, as he took a seat at the counter and watched as April began assembling the bacon, lettuce and tomatoes sandwiches.

"I have wanted to tell you what has been going on and now I can. But this has to remain between us," Jackson started.

April looked up, as she put a sandwich in front of him. "Ok, but I first want to tell you that I am sorry I accused you of cheating. You know how I am. I know why I jumped to that conclusion, but I shouldn't have. I do trust you Jackson. It's just that..., I don't know, lately I haven't been feeling...I don't know how to explain it."

"I know, and you were right about me keeping secrets for Stephanie. But there is a reason," Jackson wanted her to know everything and his motive for getting involved. "I do have a pro bono case, well it's now pro bono since the insurance ran out two surgeries ago," he paused. "Steph has a son."

April's eyebrow shot up but she remained quiet and let him continue.

"He's eight, and had a weird accident that left him with burns on his face and arms. I have been his doctor for the past six months. What you saw in the on call room was me checking Steph for a possible infection because she is his skin graft donor."

"Ohhhhh. Oh my God, is he alright," she asked, with genuine concern.

That's what Jackson loved about April. She honestly always cared and wanted to help.

"Yeah, actually his final surgery is next week," Jackson divulged. "But no one knows that he is her son. She had put him up for adoption. It was an open adoption, that's why she has been involved this much with his case."

April felt bad for Stephanie. It must be horrible to be in the position to see your child, who is pain, being comforted by another woman. Even though it probably helps to be part of his life, she could see how that would be a heart wrenching duel edge sword.

"I am glad you could help her. I know you still feel guilty about having hurt her."

"Yeah. I do. But I felt worse hurting you," Jackson whispered softly, as he reached for her hand across the counter.

OOOOOOOO

Jo and Stephanie headed to Joe's for a few drinks after their midnight shift ended. Jo could sense that Steph was a little off and figured she needed to talk.

"So what's got you so down. You should be flying high after that kick ass surgery with Shepherdess today," Jo prodded.

"Jackson didn't want Kepner's tender feelings to be hurt, so he got me to agree to let him tell her about Michael," she sneered.

"She is his wife, Steph. I can see his point. He shouldn't be keeping secrets from her," Jo reasoned, trying to get her out of her funk.

Stephanie didn't want to be reminded about how loyal Jackson was being to his wife. "She's got my man, my life, and now gets to know my secrets." She raised her glass in a mock toast, "To Mrs. Friggin Avery".


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi everyone. Here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy. As always please excuse any spelling or punctuation errors. **

The baby woke Jackson in the middle of the night. He was spooning April from behind with his arm wrapped around her middle. The baby started stomping its feet as if it was having a temper tantrum. Jackson began gently rubbing her belly in the hopes of lulling their child back to sleep. No such luck.

"Will you please just stop," April goggily mumbled.

Jackson wasn't quite sure which of the them she was talking to.

"Stop it, or no chocolate tomorrow either," she softly threatened while pulling up the covers and tucking her hand under her chin.

Now he knew. Apparently the baby was demanding a late night snack and April wasn't having it.

Jackson was already enchanted by their relationship and their child had yet to be born.

During the five days she had been on maternity leave April had been nesting. The nursery was spotless and stock with everything they could possibly need. While she was taking breaks often, she still managed to pretty much clean and reorganize their entire apartment. She even cooked and froze enough home cooked meals for the next few weeks.

Now that everything was prepared for the arrival, he could tell she was getting anxious for the delivery. So was he. Jackson was looking forward to finally meeting the tiny little human that he and April had created. He was also worried. No matter how well prepared you think you are things can go wrong. They were doctors and saw complications arise for no reason everyday. Jackson was an avoider when it came to emotional confrontations. If it was too difficult to face, he left it alone until the last possible moment. Hell, he almost let April marry another man before he allowed himself to confront his feelings. He knew he was doing the same thing here. He and April should discuss what if scenarios. But every time she brought it up he would change the subject. Everything would be fine he convinced himself.

"Thank you Jackson," April patted his hand that was still rubbing her belly. "Now you can go back to sleep too. Your thinking to much and it's keeping me awake."

He snuggled her a little closer, kissed her shoulder and whispered "I love you," near her ear before closing his eyes.

The next morning it was his wife and child that woke him. They both had the hiccups. Jackson found it hilarious. April did not and promptly smacked him upside the head with her pillow.

"Stop laughing, hiccup, before I find, hiccup, that bowling ball I already, hiccup, told you about, hiccup, for your lower region," April was barely keeping a straight face as she watched him plop back on the bed in a fit of laughter.

She got out of bed and hiccupped her way to the bathroom for a glass of water like a drunken sailor.

That started him laughing again, which only earned him a pout.

"It's not, hiccup, funny anymore, hiccup."

Water didn't work, nor holding her breath.

Jackson snuck up on her and did manage to scare her. It didn't work though. It only earned him a rather loud hiccup followed by, "great, hiccup, now I have to pee, hiccup, too."

He was still laughing when he went to the kitchen and put on some coffee and poured her a glass of milk. He heard her before he saw her coming to the kitchen. Jackson handed her a Hershey's kiss, and shrugged. "You never know."

A few minutes later their hiccups were gone, "Your daughter is very manipulative," April accused him.

"Then she is going to get along great with my mom," Jackson countered while pouring his coffee.

"What time is she picking you up today," he asked. Catherine had arrived in Seattle the night before and had made arrangements to spend the day with April. They were suppose to go shopping, have lunch, followed by a foot massage and pedicure. It worked out perfectly, as today was Michael's final surgery. Jackson had arrange for his leave of absence to begin tomorrow. He didn't like her being alone so much this close to her due date.

"At eleven thirty. We are going to lunch first," April answered.

"Remember our deal, you don't get to hold anything she says or does against me," he teased.

April giggled. She actually loved Catherine. As much as Jackson complained, she knew he loved her too with all his heart. They had a very strong bond and loyalty to each other. That happens when you are raised by a single mom. He respected everything Catherine had taught him and that she had achieved in her life. He just didn't like when she crossed the line into his personal life. He had always wanted to be his own self made man. It was just difficult for him since his legacy was so formidable.

He noticed April winced when she got up to put her milk glass in the sink.

"You OK?," he asked rubbing her back.

"Yeah. She is just probably planning her dessert since you mentioned lunch."

Jackson put his hands on her cheeks and gave her a tender kiss. "She is going to go through withdraw when she's born. You should start breaking it to her that you are no longer allowed to have chocolate while you are nursing."

"Shhh. Are you crazy. Don't say things like that or she will never come out," she giggled as she playfully smacked him on his chest.

Catherine had arrived promptly at 11:30. They went to a very posh restaurant that was an hour drive away but it was one of Catherine's favorites in Seattle. April's mouth was watering for a spinach and bacon salad with extra bacon. That made April wonder if maybe she had been wrong. Maybe her little girl was a little boy with a sweet tooth. Nope, a girl as she would actually just prefer a piece of chocolate covered bacon. It was that salty with sweet fake out her daughter like to play.

"How are you feeling honey," Catherine asked while putting down her menu. "You look like you're ready to pop. Did Jackson tell you he was a nearly ten pounds. I swore that child was trying to kill me. I tried to do natural, but I was begging for drugs after ten hours."

April raised her eyebrows. She hadn't known Jackson was so big. "Ouch, and no he didn't tell me."

Just like it had this morning, her Braxton Hicks started up again on hearing that bit of information.

Their waiter came and they placed their orders before Catherine pulled out some baby pictures she had on her phone. April was in love again. He was such a pretty baby. Pretty and BIG. His newborn photo looked like he was a few months old. More Braxton Hicks.

Lunch passed with great conversation. April always found Catherine a delight. She was a wealth of information and thought provoking candor.

After they left the restaurant they headed to a boutique that was nearby. Catherine had wanted to buy the baby it's first booties. She insisted it was a family tradition. When the baby was born, she would give her Jackson's, and it was up to April to pass on her baby's. April thought it was a lovely tradition.

They were just leaving the boutique when April's water broke.

Catherine was surprised by her daughter in laws one sided lecture to her belly about timing.

ooooooooooooooo

Michael was prepped and being wheeled into the OR. Jackson was the lead surgeon, Alex was assisting with Jo. Stephanie, like in every prior surgery, was permitted to observe. The surgery should take them about two to three hours barring any complications.

"How about you all let me buy you drinks at Joe's tonight to thank you for everything," Stephanie asked. "It will be just like old times."

Jo squinted her eyes and shook her head at Stephanie. What was she up to.

Jackson scrunched his eyebrows. Why was she talking about old times. He was really glad this was the last surgery. Stephanie seemed to be blurring the lines and it was becoming blaringly obvious that Jackson needed to limit his contact with her. "Sorry. I appreciate the offer but April and I are having dinner with Mom and Richard."

"Well maybe another time," she said dejectedly.

There was a awkward silence in the room for a while. Even Alex seemed put off by Stephanie's overt suggestion.

They were about halfway into the procedure when Jackson's text signal went off.

"Whose is that," Alex asked.

Stephanie looked down at the cell phones on the tray in front of her. It was Jackson's. She picked it up. She saw that it was from April. "Water just broke. UR mom NIR headed 2 GSMH. Love U."

Shephanie slid the phone off. "Jackson's," Stephanie said. "April says she loves you," she snipped

"Her brat could wait," Shephanie thought. Michael surgery is not going to be interrupted so Jackson could hold Mrs. Avery's hand for a few extra hours.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi everyone. Here we go. Baby A is trying to make an entrance. Hope you enjoy. As always, please excuse any spelling or punctuation errors.**

Catherine drove directly to the ambulance bay when they arrived at the hospital. She kept her hand on the horn to alert someone from inside. Owen and Arizona were standing near the nurses station when they heard the commotion.

/

Alex had scrubbed out of Michael's surgery about fifteen minutes ago as they were only finishing the dressings which Jo needed to work on during her plastics rotation. Stephanie was still observing. It looked better than Jackson had even hoped. Stephanie's son would only have a hint of scarring that would fade overtime.

Jackson was relieved. This case was finally behind him and now he could just be with April and enjoy the arrival of their baby.

/

"It's to late for the epidural," Arizona announced after accessing April's progress.

"What do you, ahhhhhhh, mean to late, oohhhhhh." April was sweating and in horrible pain.

"April, the baby is just starting to crown. There isn't time. You are going to have to do this natural," Arizona told her.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no," she groaned.

"Oh please," Catherine piped up. "Don't give her anymore ammunition. If I have to listen to one more tirade about this baby inheriting my son's tendencies when it comes to what may or may not be bad timing,"

That earned her a dirty look from April as she started pushing, "I thoughtttttt you were getting Mr. Punctuality, Errrrrr, Gooooooooooooo!," April screamed at her mother-in-law as she was wracked with low back pain during the contraction.

"Demerol, ahhhhhhh. You can give me a biggggggg dose of Demerol," she yelled at Owen while nearly breaking his fingers. Funny she hadn't remembered grabbing his hand, but since Jackson was MIA she could use the comfort.

"Dr. Avery will you please go and get Jackson. He's in OR 4," Owen directed trying defuse the situation.

Taking another deep breath and baring down, "Yes, Catherine. You can't miss himmmmmmmmmmm, ahhhhhhhh, he's the brilliant doctor that you gave birth toooooooooooo who doesn't think condoms can break! Maybe you can also show him, ahhhhhhh, how to read his messages," she sounded nearly possessed as she spewed that out to Catherine's back.

"Your doing great April," Arizona said encouragingly. "Where the hell is OB?" She said to Owen.

Alex choose that moment to enter the exam room. "Jeez Kepner, a little louder, they haven't heard you on the roof yet," Alex teased while putting on a pair of gloves. "So Avery doesn't think condoms can break, Ha!" he chuckled, "Guess you showed him."

April grabbed Alex by the ear and dragged him away from his intended destination, "You, ahhhhh, stay away from my woo-ha!" she snarled in his face as another contraction ripped across her abdomen.

Alex winced as he rubbed what was left of his mangled ear.

Arizona tsked at him, "There are no drugs on board you fool. You don't get that close."

"They should have written that on the damn door with a skull and crossbones," Alex grumbled.

Just then Dr. Davis and her delivery staff arrived, much to the entire rooms relief.

/

Catherine burst into the OR just as they were about to wheel Michael to recovery.

"Your wife is just about to push my grand baby into this world and we have repeatedly requested your presence," Catherine barked at Jackson.

"What," Jackson was stunned. "Where is she?" He asked as he ripped the scrub cap and surgical gown off.

"If you bothered to look at your phone, you'd know we were coming to the ER. I just left her with Dr. Robbins and Hunt. The baby was crowning and she had started to push when I came to get you."

Jackson grabbed his phone from the surgical tray and saw that it had been turned off. "You turned it off!" Jackson yelled as he turned to Stephanie. He flipped the phone on and heard bing after bing after bing of loading messages.

"Bitch," he leveled at her and took off running towards the ER.

"What have you done," Jo asked wide-eyed.

Catherine figured it out. She had lived on this planet a few more years than Dr. Wilson and had her fair share of tangos with the likes of residents like Dr. Edwards.

Stephanie just remained silent with her chin in the air, defiantly looking at Catherine.

"Dear, I think you better leave," Catherine directed to Jo.

Jo looked uncomfortably from Steph to Dr. Avery and decided Stephanie deserved what she had coming.

Catherine arms remained crossed as she stared at Stephanie waiting for Jo and the rest of the OR team to leave the room.

Catherine glared at her until the room had emptied. "Dr. Edwards, there's a saying that I like to share with you from William Penn, "The jealous are troublesome to others, but a torment to themselves."

She walked closer to the young woman whose haughty posture was beginning to crumble. Catherine's heels clicked eerily on the floor as she neared the now nervous resident.

"Did you really think he would ever come back to you. Really?" Catherine mocked, as though Stephanie were the silliest child in the world.

"That only further proves to me that you never knew my son. Only his last name," Catherine accused.

"You don't need to worry about me or anything I would like to do to you my dear. I am sure your deeds will not go untold to those who need trusted residents on their service. I don't have to do a thing. You have done it all to yourself."

With that, Catherine left for the ER to be close for the birth of her first grandchild.

/

Jackson took the stairs to the ER, avoiding anymore delays. Just as he arrived he saw Arizona, Owen and Alex leaving the room that nurse Richardson had pointed him to when she saw him coming.

"You better hurry dude," Alex piped up when he saw Jackson. "Hey, what did they teach you in sex ed anyway?"


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello everyone. Sorry for the delay in the update. Baby A's arrival...yay! I will update again within a few days. As always please excuse and spelling or punctuation errors. Happy reading.**

"That's great April, 4, 3, 2, 1. Deep cleansing breath. That's good, that's good," Dr. Davis praised the tiring mom to be.

April plopped back against the pillow panting. Her body didn't feel like her own. She was in horrible pain and she was being stretched and torn in an unnatural yet natural way. She was also feeling scared and very much alone. Jackson still hadn't arrived. April was on the verge of tears when she was hit with another contraction. They were coming so fast with hardly a moment to rest in between. It felt like even her own child was turning on her.

"Owww," she screamed. "I have been a gooooooooooood, ouchhhh, mama to you, now hurry and wiggle outttttt. This hurtsssssss, owwwww," April was not beyond begging at this point. She had never been in so much pain in her life.

"OK April, give me another big push," Dr. Davis was coaxing when Jackson rushed through the door.

He took one look at her and bound to her side. Kissing her forehead, then temple, "I am so, so sorry. I didn't know until my mom came and got me,"  
Jackson explained as he quickly got behind and straddled April, helping to prop her up through the contraction.

April grabbed Jackson's knees that were now on either side of her as she bored down with everything she had. "Where was yourrrrrrrrrrrr phone", she growled.

"It's a long story. You don't even want me to list off the crap I dealt with today," Jackson was oblivious to the murderous look that came to April's face.  
"But I am here now."

"Really," she grunted. "I have list of crap for you tooooooooooo, ahhhhhhhhhhhhh, and it starts with father's day will now be another Mother's day. Ahhhhhh, you don't get one. I get twooooooooo! Owwwww," she yelled at him through her contraction.

Dr. Davis saw that April was about to go off on her husband and thought she better give him fair warning to tread lightly.

"Dr. Avery," she said to draw his attention. "April has been doing great though she is very uncomfortable because there wasn't time for an epidural. We just pushed some pain meds so I am hoping things will get a little more tolerable."

"Did you here that Jackson, ahhhhhh, no _TIME_ for an epidural. Owwwww, your fault. No Father's day, ahhhhhh," April collapsed completely back into Jackson's arms as the contraction subsided.

Jackson kissed her temple again and rubbed his hands up and down her sides, trying to help sooth and give her comfort.

"This hurts Jackson," April began to cry.

Jackson put his hand on her cheek and turned her face toward his and kiss her tears, "I know, I know. Shhhh," he softly whispered to her. "You are amazing. I love you, and we will have our baby soon. Just think about that."

"Ahhhhh," April groaned as she leaned forward into another seemly endless contraction.

"That's great April, here comes the head," Dr. Davis told them as she guided the baby. "Suction," she ordered when the baby's head was out so she could clear it's airway.

"Alright, April, are you ready to deliver your baby," Dr. Davis asked as the nurse draped a blanket across April's stomach.

April and Jackson were looking into their child's face, both had silent, joyful tears rolling from their eyes.

"Yes," April said breathlessly, as she and Jackson reached their hands down to their baby once the shoulders had cleared as they had told Dr. Davis they wanted. With his hands on top of April's they scooped their baby from beneath the shoulders and pulled their baby from April's body and onto her stomach.

"Oh my God Jackson," April cried. "Oh my God, look what we made."

April and Jackson were captivated by their beautiful baby girl. She was perfect. Chubby cheeks and a hint of curly black hair. Her eyes were closed as she tucked her plump little hands under her chin. She was quiet though.

Jackson cut the cord then he and April began to rub her with the corners of the blanket.

That did not sit to well with their docile daughter and she scrunched up her eyebrows, all Jackson, before giving a little cry with a quivering bottom lip, all April.

Smiles broke out on their faces.

"Do not scare us like that," Jackson said letting out a breath he had been holding.

They began inspecting their little treasure, counting toes and fingers. Jackson spotted a birthmark on the inside of her left foot, similar to the raspberry he had on his own.

She was a perfect combination of them both.

"Jackson," April looked at him.

"I know," he said as he wrapped his arms around his family and kissed his wife's lips. "I love you Mom."

April smiled at her husband, "I love you too, Dad," she giggled. "And you can have Father's Day back. You should get some credit for making such a pretty baby."

Much to soon, the delivery nurse was at their side to collect their daughter.

"Be careful," April couldn't help herself from telling the OB nurse as she and Jackson handed over their baby.

"Congratulation," Dr. Davis told them. "How about we get finished here so we can get you comfortably up to the maternity ward and you can get your hands back on your baby."

"That's sounds good," April said. She was exhausted, but in a good way. All she wanted was to spend some alone time with her husband and baby.

"She's eight pounds four ounces and nineteen inches long," the OB nurse told them. "Do we have a name?"


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello everyone. I am sorry for not updating sooner and for the short update. My mother fell and broke her ribs. I have been helping her during her recovery so I am not getting much quiet time to write. I didn't want to keep you all hanging, so here is a short update. I will try to get a longer chapter up by the middle of the week. Naming this little one was so hard. I know some may not like the name but I tried to do their story justice. As always please excuse any spelling or punctuation errors.**

April had been settled into her room and was joyfully watching as her husband gushed over his newborn daughter that was cuddled in his arms. There was something so indescribable about giving the man you love a child. They now shared someone who belonged to both of them, forever. It connected them on a much deeper and a more personal level.  
A bond that they would take to their graves.

"Are you sure of the name?" Jackson asked as he looked up from the sleeping newborn. He and April were snuggling on her hospital bed enjoying being a family. They had decided on a boy and girl name weeks ago. But that was before they got a look at their precious one.

"I was until I saw her but now I don't know. What about you?" April asked as she rested her cheek on Jackson shoulder, smiling as their daughter furrowed her brows in her sleep.

Her eyes and skin tone were her Daddy's, while her hair was not black like they originally thought but more a deep auburn, slightly darker than her Mommy's.

"I thought I was too but now that she is here I don't know either," Jackson drapped one of his arms over his wife pulling her against his chest.  
"She puts me in mind of the baby cherubs you see on Valentine Day cards. Harper Jacqueline just doesn't seem to fit now that I see her."

April looked up at Jackson, "No, your right. But Angel Harper does."

Jackson looked at this daughter and then kissed the top of April's head, "Yeah, Angel does," he said softly.

"Is this a private party or can Grandma get a peek," Catherine asked as she poked her head into the room.

"Mom, yeah. Come in," Jackson stood and walked towards Catherine with the baby. "We like you to meet Angel Harper Avery," Jackson announced as he held the baby to his mother's awaiting arms.

"Oh my," Catherine began to cry as she held her grand-daughter for the first time. "Well look at you my sweet Angel."

"I am sorry for yelling at you earlier," April apologized as she watched Catherine coo at her grand baby.

"Oh honey, please. Besides, I knew you were more mad at Jackson than me. I boxed his ears for you a little and I boxed Stephanie's a lot. Hopefully that girl will get the hint."

"What do you mean get the hint? What happened?" April was confused at what Catherine was referring to.

Jackson was just about to elaborate when the nurse entered to collect the baby.

Oooo

"Steph, you shouldn't be here," Jo gently scolded her as they stood outside the nursery.

"So I've been told by your boyfriend," was Stephanie's snarky response. "I just wanted to see what she looked like. Why is that so wrong?"

"Mainly because Jackson almost missed the delivery after what you pulled. What if something had gone wrong. God Steph, you're a doctor. How could you not have told Jackson that April called to say her water broke? And worst, how could you have turned off his phone." Jo was getting slightly creeped out by the look on Stephanie's face. Jo knew she had been hurt by Jackson and April, but it had been a year ago. More than enough time for her to have gotten over it.

"Mrs. Avery's husband didn't miss a thing so lay off," Stephanie snapped. "It still says baby girl Avery, hasn't Kepner named her golden child?"

Jo was floored by the continued bitterness that was directed at Dr. Kepner. Alex had told her they named the baby Angel Harper but Jo didn't want to add more fuel to Stephanie's fire so she lied, "No, as far as I know they haven't decided on her name yet."

"Amazing, she had no trouble deciding that she wanted my man back. I guess choosing a name for your brat is sooooooo much more time consuming," Stephanie rolled her eyes and stormed away leaving Jo with her jaw hanging on the floor.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello again. We have a bonus chapter today. My mother is resting comfortably, (thank you for all your well wishes), and I was able to get some free time so I thought I'd get this written and posted. Thank you for your reviews, they are always encouraging. Please excuse any spelling or punctuation errors. Happy reading.**

"OK Mom, how about we try nursing this little one again," nurse Simpson announced as she wheeled Angel into the room.

"Shhh," April replied with her finger to her lips, pointing over her shoulder at a sleeping Jackson curled by her side. It was one in the morning and Jackson had only just fallen asleep.

It had been a long day and they were exhausted. Everyone had stopped in to see them throughout the afternoon and evening. It was nice to see everyone so genuinely happy for their new addition but it was also draining after the big day they had.

"Sorry," Simpson nodded as she picked up the baby and laid her in April's arms. "I will check back in an hour. I am leaving a bottle with formula just in case. If you need anything just buzz me," she whispered before leaving the room.

"Hey there pretty girl. Are you hungry?" April said softly in her baby's ear as she lifted her for a quick kiss on the cheek before readjusting her in her arms.  
She had already tried to get the baby to latch twice since her birth with no luck. She was hoping the third time was the charm. April felt Jackson stir as she opened her nursing gown.

Jackson sat up and ran his hand over his face before he snuck a quick kiss on the baby's head and his wife's lips.

"Why don't you try and convince her I am offering chocolate milk," April teased as Jackson rubbed Angel's bottom.

"I don't know if I can sell her on that but I can attest that your breast are perfectly made for suckling," he grinned.

"Jackson," April blushed as she coached the baby toward her nipple. Much to April surprise and delight the baby latched immediately and started nursing quite hungrily. They were mutually mesmerized by her first accomplishment. There was something so intimate about sharing this moment together.

"Oh my God, she is so, so...she's just perfect," April ran the back of her fingers over Angel's chubby cheek.

"See that baby girl your Daddy is rarely wrong."

"Really," April looked at him and raised one eyebrow skeptically. "I seem to recall your Daddy nearly missing your arrival because he was wrong about a certain person."

Jackson was still in shock over what Stephanie did with his phone. It was one of the cruelest things anyone had ever done to him. He shuttered to think if April had been alone at home and not with his mother. He would never forget it or forgive her. Jackson knew he had only had gotten involved with Michael's case because of the amount of guilt he carried for hurting Stephanie. But he should have seen the writing on the wall sooner. Stephanie was still full of resentment and hostility but it was directed at April, when it should be targeted at him.

"That is finally behind us and she has no reason to be near you or me except for professional reasons. Even that I am going to arrange to be at a minimum."

"Let's not dwell on it anymore. We are here now and we were together when it counted," April put her hand on Jackson face and stroked his jaw with her thumb. "I have you and our daughter. Nothing else matters."

After the baby finished nursing April handed her off to Jackson for burping while she rearranged her gown. Jackson sat her on his lap, slightly leaning her forward as he rubbed and patted her back. The baby let out a loud belch for such a small body. Jackson and April laughed at the surprised look on Angel's face.

"Yes, little one, that came out of you," Jackson chuckled as he moved to cradled her in his arm. He wrapped his other arm around April and they laid back against the pillows as she snuggled into Jackson side.

April loved looking at the baby in Jackson's arms. It made her heart flutter just watching the way he smiled down at her. He was totally smitten and so was she. They were a family and April couldn't wait for each new milestone they would share together. God did she feel blessed.

Ooooo

"She is worrying me Alex," Jo couldn't convince herself any longer that Stephanie was still going through harmless heartbreak. She had crossed the line several times in words and deeds and Jo wanted Alex to tell Jackson to be careful.

"You didn't hear how she talked about Kepner and the baby. I am telling you she is not done messing in their lives," Jo finished sliding on her pajamas and she climbed into bed.

Alex thought the same thing when he found her outside the baby nursery this afternoon. He had gone up to maternity to check on his former roommates and offer his congratulations. He had told her that she was out of line again. Apparently she still hung around long enough for Jo to come across her.

"I'll talk to him tomorrow and tell him that he needs to be on guard," Alex agreed. "Now get your hot self over here."

Ooooo

Jackson and April had managed to get a decent amount of sleep in between feedings during the night and this morning. April was hoping that Dr. Davis would release her later this afternoon and Catherine had offered to stay with them for a few days to help while they rested and got their routine established. Jackson had gone off thirty minutes ago to get a shower in the attending's locker room then he was going to grab them a late breakfast from the cafeteria before heading back.

April was already feeling a little stir crazy so she decided to take a small walk to the nursery and peek at the baby. She was going to insist on them leaving Angel in the room after her next feeding. She knew they liked the mom's to get rest, but she and Jackson could handled her during her stay. As she turned the corner April ran into the last person she expected to see.

Standing outside the nursery window, staring at Angel, was Stephanie.

April's mama bear instincts over-ruled any concern for decorum and she approached the misguided woman to tell her to stay away from her child.

"If you have no reason to be on this floor I want you to leave," April sternly said as she walked toward the disturbed woman.

"Really, is that what you want. Tough, this is a public area and you don't own me," Stephanie hissed.

April was now seeing red. What did she think she was doing forcefully telling April that she would stand and stare at her child with longing and something close to hate.

"Get off this floor and away from my daughter," April demanded loudly positioning herself between the nursery window and Stephanie in order to block her view.

"Get the hell out of my way," Stephanie snapped and shoved April in the center of her chest. April stumbled backwards, tripped over the footrest of an empty wheelchair before losing her balance and hitting her head on the thick nursery glass. She lost consciousness before falling to the floor.

Arizona and Alex had just gotten off the elevator when they heard their raised voices and saw Stephanie shove April.

"What the hell are you doing," Alex yelled at Stephanie as he and Arizona rushed over to April. Several of the nurses, who heard the thud on the glass came out to help.

Stephanie took off as she realized she had just crossed the line. "What have I done," she thought as she ran to the stairs.

"Page Dr. Shepherd, Dr. Davis and Dr. Avery," Arizona ordered as Alex scooped April up and carried her to her room.


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you everyone for your reviews. They have been greatly appreciated and encouraging. Here is the final chapter to this story. We have hit the ten day countdown to the season premiere, and here hoping for a great season for Japril and Baby Avery!**

**As always, please excuse any spelling or punctuation errors.**

**Thanks again.**

"What the hell happened," Jackson demanded as he ran into April's room. "She was fine a half hour ago." He could see that she was unconscious and Shepherd was examining her.

"I want a head CT stat," Derek told them as he turned to Jackson.

"It's a precaution, but I don't like that she hasn't regained consciousness yet.

"What happened dammit," he rushed over to the side of April's bed and grasped her hand into his.

"Stephanie pushed her and she hit her head on the nursery window," Alex piped up. "Arizona and I saw it happened, we were just to late to stop it. Listen dude, that's why I texted you this morning that we needed to talk. She was up here yesterday. I told her to get lost but I didn't find out until late last night that she was still hanging around."

"What!" he yelled. "That's it. I want the police called and her arrested for assault. The baby. We need to get Angel somewhere safe."

"I'm on it," Arizona offered. I will take her down to the NICU and keep her with me all day. Don't worry about her. You just take care of April," she finished as she patted Jackson on the shoulder before she left for the nursery.

"I need to examine her," Dr. Davis, who was briefed on the situation, told everyone as she entered the hospital room," Jackson looked up at the no nonsense OB as she took charge. "I just need to make sure she didn't start to hemorrhage from the fall. Why don't you all step out and give me a few minutes. You too Dr. Avery." Davis did not want him present if she discovered excess bleeding. When there is a incident of postpartum death, a high percentage of those mortalities are caused by hemorrhaging. As a doctor he understood the danger of this complication but right now he was an emotional husband.

"No," Jackson said forcefully looking Dr. Davis square in the eye. "I'm staying. Remember you work for me," Jackson rarely played the Avery card but this was April. He was not leaving her side.

Davis looked to the other doctors in the room, a few of which were board members and determined she was outnumbered. "Fine but know I expect bleeding, just hold it together."

April wasn't just bleeding, she was gushing. "We need to get her to the OR now. Call ahead for three units of whole blood to be waiting for us," she ordered. "Dr. Avery I will try all I can to stop the bleeding but we might have to take her uterus if I cannot get it under control," she told Jackson sympathetically. "I just need you to be prepared for any extreme measure we may have to take."

Jackson simply nodded his head in a daze.

"Let's move people." she ordered.

Jackson ran in a trance along side April's bed as they moved her down to the third floor surgical wing. Alex and Derek stayed with them. Alex was talking when they were in the elevator but Jackson didn't hear anything. He was beyond comprehension. He would never forget the pool of blood April had been lying in. Suddenly he felt his hand being squeezed.

"April," Jackson leaned over to her.

"Where am I going? You look scared Jackson. Tell me what's going on?" April was panicking. She could tell there was something seriously wrong because of the amount of doctors surrounding her.

Derek stepped forward and examined her quickly. "April do you remember what happened?" he asked as he checked her pupils for any neurological deficits.

April was momentarily confused but then cobwebs cleared almost instantaneously. "Yes. Oh God. Where's the baby," April was beside herself flashing back to Stephanie's demeanor while she was looking at Angel. "She was staring at the baby before she pushed me. Jackson you need to get the baby," April anxiously told him.

"She's ok," Jackson assured her. "She's with Arizona in the NICU. She's safe and she will stay with Arizona until we say differently. Listen April, you started to hemorrhage from the fall. Dr. Davis is taking you into surgery right now," Jackson nearly choked with emotion as he explained the situation to her. He knew he had to hold it together but she was his world and it felt like it was crumbling beneath his feet.

"No wonder he looked so scared," April realized. She knew the risks of bleeding out. Above all things feared by OB's it was hemorrhages.

"Hey," she said tugging his hand and pulling him down toward her. "Don't be afraid," April was starting to feel very weak from the blood loss. "Jackson whatever happens you remember I love you and you make me so happy."

"Don't April. You are going to be fine," tears started to form in his eyes as he looked down at her. He kissed her softly on the lips.  
"You are everything I have ever wanted and the only one I have ever loved," he whispered in her ear. "Now that we have each other you can't leave me, us. Angel and I need you," he said as he kissed her cheek and lips again. He rubbed his nose to hers, "I might have forgotten to mention this but I have never changed a diaper. So now you know you can't go anywhere or our daughter will never forgive you," he paused and looked deeply into her eyes. "Promise me," he visually pleaded.

April rubbed his hand on her cheek. "I promise," she pledged as tears escaped the corners of her eyes. "But you have full time diaper duty the first month," she softly joked as she gazed into his beautiful eyes that were so full of turmoil. "You need the practice," she paused and gave him a reassuring smile. "Deal."

"Deal," he choked and sealed it with another kiss.

When the elevator doors opened they rushed past Bailey and Meredith who were standing at the OR board rearranging the schedule for the emergency surgery they were notified was coming down. They had no idea it was April.

Derek stayed back to fill them in on what was happening and make sure that the police and security were notified.

Ooooo

Alex watched out for Jackson throughout the entire surgery. Catherine arrived one hour in while Callie, Meredith, Bailey and Derek kept giving him updates they observed from the gallery Dr. Davis barred Jackson from.

She worked a miracle and was able to save April's uterus. She was extremely weak but was expected to make a full recovery.

They moved April from recovery directly to the VIP floor and Angel was moved up from the NICU to be with them. A security guard was station outside her hospital room door. Jackson was not willing to take anymore chances. Even though Stephanie had been apprehended, he was remaining cautious in case some stupid ass judge let her out on bail.

Jackson was feeding Angel her bottle in the rocking chair the staff had set up next to April's bed.

April woke but remained silent as she watched her husband feed their precious baby. "Thank you God for keeping us together," she offered a silent prayer of gratitude.

Jackson had sat Angel up to burp but this time her roaring belch scared her and she began to cry.

"Shhhh baby girl," Jackson put her gently on his shoulder as he soothed her quietly. "Daddy's here. I promised that was not a monster. Shhhh. I have a feeling you and your Uncle Alex are going to rock the apartment during Monday night football games though."

April's giggle caught Jackson's attention. "Do you have any idea how much I love you?" she asked.

"I do," he sighed in relief as he looked into his beautiful wife's eyes. "I'm holding her."


End file.
